1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in fuels, and more particularly to an improved coal fuel product and a method for producing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever increasing cost of petroleum fuels and dwindling oil reserves, the users of domestic and industrial fuels have been converting to alternative fuels. Such alternatives include natural gas, electricity, wood and coal. Natural gas, because of its gaseous state, is not readily transportable, and is therefore only practical for those users within easy access to a natural gas pipeline. Likewise, electricity is only a viable alternative when produced hydroelectrically. Otherwise, it must be produced using conventional fuels such as oil, nuclear or bituminous coal. Hydroelectric power is limited as to the distance from its source. Wood as fuel is presently limited to a cottage-trade distribution and can be expensive.
Coal, which is very abundant and relatively inexpensive, can be easily transported in bulk by rail. However, coal suffers from several disadvantages. Most coals have varying degrees of sulphur content. When burnt, coal gives off sulphur dioxide which combines with moisture in a chimney or smoke stack to produce sulphuric acid. This acid is released to the atmosphere and comes down as acid rain.
The best coal, that is, the cleanest having the higheset calorific value and lowest sulphur content, is anthracite coal. This coal, however, is also the most expensive, and the hardest to ignite (a disadvantage as a domestic fuel).
Furthermore, all coals are handled or distributed in a very inconvenient manner. It may be delivered by truck to one's home, but a bin must be provided to store up to 3 tons of briquettes of anywhere from pellet size (1 cm) to chunks of several centimeters in size. Coal is also dusty and dirty.